StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void campaign quotations/Aiur missions
For Aiur! Preamble A great evil looms over the galaxy. The Dark God, Amon, has returned. Spurred on by Zeratul's prophecies, Kerrigan and her Swarm set out to destroy Amon's hybrid forces, hoping to stop the coming oblivion. With the threat of the Zerg Queen absent, the protoss Hierarch, Artanis, raised a massive invasion fleet, left the Dark Templar homeworld of Shakuras, and committed to restore his people's former glory by reclaiming their lost homeworld of Aiur.''2015-10-16, The first mission of StarCraft 2: Legacy of the Void (Campaign gameplay & impressions). ''YouTube, accessed on 2015-10-18 Before Mission Note: This screen is only available if the player accesses the mission from the Archives. *'Selendis': The Templar have gathered, Hierarch. Cinematic: Reclamation :Aboard his flagship, Hierarch Artanis addresses the Templar army. *'Artanis': Templar, at long last, we stand at the threshold of destiny. For today we will restore the glory of our legacy. Today we will retake what we have lost, and reclaim our homeworld! *'Templar': For Aiur! *'Artanis': And may the Khala's light guide us. :Executor Selendis steps up to Artanis. *'Selendis': The invasion fleet stands ready. We await only your command, Hierarch. :Zeratul suddenly blinks in behind Artanis. *'Zeratul': You must halt this invasion at once! *'Artanis': (stunned) Zeratul... *'Selendis': Templar, arrest this traitor! :Selendis and the templar ignite their psi-blades and surround Zeratul, but Artanis steps forward to intervene. *'Artanis': No! We will hear him out. *'Zeratul': The End War has come. Amon, the Dark One, has returned. *'Selendis': This heretic cannot be trusted! *'Zeratul': This invasion is a distraction from the true battle ahead. Amon's fury will engulf the entire galaxy. *'Selendis': Do not forget that it was his interference that brought ruin to Aiur. *'Zeratul': And that burden weighs heavily upon me... Artanis, I have found a way to stand against the coming darkness. You must believe me. :Artanis hesitates for a few moments before replying. *'Artanis': We have been through much together, Zeratul, but far too many have sacrificed in the hopes that this moment would come to pass. :Disappointed, Zeratul lowers his head and watches in silence as Artanis turns to address Selendis. *'Artanis': Executor, commence the invasion! :The templar begin warping down to Aiur. The Mission :A mothership obliterates a zerg hive cluster. Warp prisms arrive and begin teleporting zealots, stalkers, and immortals onto Aiur's surface. *'Selendis': The reclamation of Aiur is under way. We are preparing to siege the warp network at Kherrisan now. *'Artanis': Well done, Selendis. Once the warp conduits are free of infestation, our forces will strike as one across the surface of Aiur. *'Selendis': The Templar await your command, Hierarch. :(Gameplay) *'Artanis': Warriors, Aiur awaits you! March forth and take it! :The protoss charge forth and engage the zerg. Some colossi arrive to assist. *'Selendis': I have diverted some colossi to join your forces. Use them well, Artanis. :The protoss clear the area of zerg and move on, crossing an energy bridge. *'Selendis': There is a zerg hive cluster near your warriors. If possible, we should destroy it. :The hive is destroyed. Warp prisms arrive and warp in reinforcements. *'Artanis': Well fought, my warriors. Let us return our focus to reclaiming the warp conduit. :The protoss move on. A damaged mothership flies overhead and crashes offscreen. :The first warp conduit is secured. *'Artanis': Selendis, the conduit is ours. Warp down reinforcements. *'Selendis': As you command. :Reinforcements arrive. *'Artanis': Two warp conduits remain in the grip of the zerg. Ready yourselves, brethren. We move for victory! :The protoss cross another light bridge. *'Selendis': Artanis, there are more hives in the surrounding area. Destroying them would deal the zerg a crippling blow. :The templar find the next hive. *'Artanis': A hive... Warriors, annihilate it. *'Zealot': We strike as one! :The second hive is destroyed. Warp prisms arrive and summon reinforcements. *'Artanis': This hive cluster has fallen. Continue on, brothers! :The protoss rescue survivors from the crashed mothership. *'Rescued Zealot': Hierarch, we thank you for your aid. Allow us to join you in battle! :The protoss move on and find the next hive. *'Zealot': May the Khala guide our blades! :The third hive is destroyed. Warp prisms arrive and warp in reinforcements. *'Artanis': Another hive lies in ruins. Only one remains, my warriors. :The second warp conduit is secured. *'Artanis': The second warp conduit is activating now. *'Selendis': Psi-matrix signal confirmed. Reinforcements warping in at your location. :Reinforcements arrive. :The protoss troops move across a bridge and are ambushed by the zerg. *'Zeratul': Artanis, this brood is coordinated. Their actions are intelligent, beyond feral zerg... *'Artanis': You speak truly, Zeratul. An unseen hand moves them. We must be on guard. :The protoss destroy the fourth and final hive. *'Artanis': The final hive has fallen. Let this be the first victory of many... Aiur will be restored! :The protoss approach the final conduit. *'Artanis': The final conduit lies before us! Show the zerg no mercy! :Three hybrid reavers teleport in. *'Hybrid reaver': Firstborn, your fate is sealed. *'Zeratul': Impossible. Hybrid on Aiur! It is they who have been leading the zerg! :The protoss kill the hybrid and move in to take the final warp conduit. Three more hybrid reavers teleport in. *'Hybrid reaver': This is the end of your race. :The protoss kill all the hybrid and zerg. :(Cutscene) *'Selendis': The warp conduits have been secured. Our starfighters are moving to take this fight across the surface. :Phoenixes and carriers begin entering the conduit. *'Artanis': Take command of the invasion, Executor. Zeratul, you and I must discuss this most recent turn of events further.2015-10-16, StarCraft 2: Legacy of the Void — Первая миссия. YouTube, accessed on 2015-10-19 Cinematic: Zeratul's vision :Aiur battlefield :Sunset :Artanis watches a badly damaged protoss carrier drift down toward the surface as zerg mutalisks fly overhead. The Hierarch eventually turns his attention to Zeratul. *'Artanis': It seems the end war you warned of has begun. Tell me, old friend, what is it you have learned? *'Zeratul': I have witnessed the end of all things... Horrific legion of Hybrid razing world upon world. In the darkness, lording over them, shadowy form... Amon. *'Artanis': Yet, you spoke of a way to stand against him. *'Zeratul': This vision was a benevolent one, as if an ancient voice called out from beyond. "The Keystone shall usher you unto hope..." *'Artanis': Keystone? *'Zeratul': I saw a burst of light, revealing the Xel'Naga Artifact on the terran world of Korhal. :Zeratul telepathically shows Artanis an image of the Keystone. *'Zeratul': It is the Keystone of this vision. The Prophecies speak of Xel'Naga standing against Amon in the end times. I believe this Keystone will guide us to them. :The vision fades. *'Artanis': I have always trusted you, Zeratul. But the burdens of leadership demanded much of me. There are times when I am uncertain whether I was truly ready for such weight. *'Zeratul': Your doubt is unfounded, young Artanis. You must embrace what you have become if you are to be the leader we now need. :Artanis takes a moment to decide what to do next. *'Artanis': You will go to James Raynor on Korhal and receive this Keystone. I will marshal our forces for the war ahead. When you return, the Templar will be ready. En Taro Tassadar, old friend. :Zeratul places a hand on Artanis's shoulder. *'Zeratul': En Taro Artanis, brother. After Mission The reclamation of Aiur has begun. With the warp conduits secured, the Golden Armada now sweeps across the planet's skies. But the discovery of a hybrid commanding the once feral zerg broods leaves Artanis troubled over Zeratul's warnings of the war to come. The Growing Shadow Before Mission *'Artanis': Zeratul, you must secure the Xel'Naga Keystone from James Raynor. My forces will reactivate the Spear of Adun... a warship that will be invaluable in the battles ahead. May Tassadar's shadow hide you, my friend. The Mission :Zeratul and three stalkers head to his Void Seeker, which is now a smoldering wreck. *'Zeratul': The Void Seeker lies in ruins! What has transpired here? :Zerglings unburrow and attack. *'Stalker': Zerg! Protect the Dark Prelate. :The stalkers kill the zerglings. *'Zeratul': Hm, the zerg in this area should have been eradicated... Stalkers, hurry to the nexus point nearby and warn our brethren. I must investigate this further. :(Gameplay) :The stalkers move out and run into more zerg. *'Stalker': The enemy surrounds us. Proceed with caution. :The stalkers arrive at a chasm. *'Stalker': We will have to blink across this chasm. :Stalkers encounter mutalisks. *'Stalker': Mutalisks! Focus particle disrupters upon them! :Stalkers kill the mutalisks and arrive at the Nexus Point, which has been abandoned. :(Cutscene) *'Selendis': Zeratul, the templar stationed here... I can no longer sense them within the Khala. *'Zeratul': Is that not impossible? Your kind cannot disappear from the Khala unless your nerve cords are severed. *'Selendis': Then the impossible has happened. I can no longer sense Artanis. There is only a void in the Khala where he should be... *'Zeratul': The shadow moves against us, Executor. Artanis is in grave peril. *'Selendis': You must raise an army and find him. My phase smith, Karax, will help you reestablish this nexus point. Zeratul, save Artanis. :(Gameplay) *'Karax': Dark Prelate Zeratul, I am Karax of the Khalai caste. *'Zeratul': Friend Karax, we must establish this nexus as quickly as possible. *'Karax': Understood. These structures allow you to raise your army but they are powerless. Order a probe to warp in a pylon near them. :Probe begins summoning a pylon. *'Karax': The warp rift has opened. Your probe can return to gathering minerals immediately. :Pylon finishes warping in. *'Karax': The pylon is complete. It has provided enough supply to warp in ground forces at your gateways. *'Karax': To warp in more stalkers, you will require vespene gas from the geyser near your mineral fields. *'Karax': Order a probe to warp in an assimilator on top of the geyser, and you will be able to gather vespene. :Assimilator warps in. *'Karax': The assimilator requires three probes to harvest at maximum efficiency. *'Karax': The nexus point has been reestablished. Once your warriors are ready, you should proceed with your mission, Dark Prelate. :Zeratul's forces move out and find a void pylon. *'Zeratul': A void pylon. It should be able to summon my Nerazim brothers... :Stalkers warp in. *'Stalker': Dark Prelate, we answer your call. *'Karax': Zeratul, the zerg are moving to attack! Rally your defenses! :The protoss fend off the zerg and continue on, destroying any zerg they encounter. They locate another void pylon. *'Zeratul': There! Another void pylon! *'Stalker': We are at your service, Zeratul. :Zeratul's forces continue on, and suddenly attacked by possessed protoss. *'Corrupted Zealot': Zeratul... denier of the Khala. Die! :Zeratul's forces kill the corrupted protoss. *'Zeratul': These zealots have been corrupted. The hybrid must be behind this. Let us move with purpose! :Zeratul's forces fight their way through more zerg, and come across the last void pylon. *'Zeratul': This appears to be the last void pylon in the area. *'Stalker': From the shadows we come! :Zeratul's forces reach the templar base. Upon arriving, they are attacked by more corrupted protoss. *'Zeratul': Executor Selendis, I have encountered your missing templar, but they have been corrupted... as if possessed. :There is no reply from Selendis. *'Zeratul': Selendis? :Zeratul's forces kill the corrupted protoss and secure the base. :(Cutscene) *'Artanis': Zeratul... I...I can sense your presence. The Khala is filled... with rage. My mind is being... consumed! :Zeratul blinks into the base. *'Zeratul': Artanis! You must hold on... We are coming for you! :The ground trembles. *'Amon': Your lives are meaningless, purposeless. I grant you salvation! :The nearby zealots and structures fall under Amon's control. The zealots begin attacking Zeratul and his stalkers. *'Zeratul': Amon... the Dark God is here, on Aiur! He has wrested control of the Khala! The Templar have fallen! :Zeratul and his stalkers flee the base and blink over some rubble. *'Zeratul': With our nerve cords severed, only we Nerazim remain unaffected. It falls to us to halt this madness, brothers. :(Gameplay) *'Zeratul': We must reach young Artanis. I only pray that we are not too late. :Zeratul and his stalkers head out to find Artanis. Along the way they encounter more corrupted protoss fighting with the remaining Daelaam forces. The Daelaam are quickly killed or possessed. *'Artanis': The voices... whisper of oblivion... of salvation. *'Artanis': The Khala... fury... and rage! :If all of Zeratul's stalkers are killed: *'Artanis': Zeratul, you are alone. Do not resist the unity he brings. :Zeratul reaches Artanis. Cinematic: Chains :Artanis stumbles about in pain, struggling against Amon's influence. Red bolts of energy flicker across his body. *'Artanis': I... I can hear his whispers... *'Zeratul': Fight, Artanis... Do not let Amon consume you. :Artanis falls to his knees. *'Artanis': Unending hatred... *'Zeratul': He has corrupted the Khala! Your nerve cords chain you to his will. They must be removed. :Zeratul ignites his warp blade and charges at Artanis, intending to cut off his nerve cords. Artanis ignites a red psi-blade and blocks the attack. *'Artanis/Amon': No. :Artanis's eyes turn from blue to red. He pushes Zeratul back. *'Zeratul': Amon! :Artanis, now fully under Amon's control, bursts with evil red energy. Zeratul blinks away to an upper ledge. Artanis/Amon leaps at him. Zeratul jumps away just in time. Artanis/Amon continues chasing Zeratul, who blinks several more times, trying to keep out of his opponent's range. Artanis/Amon lunges at Zeratul again, slashing at him with his red psi-blade. Zeratul leaps over Artanis/Amon's head, dodging the attack. He swings his warp blade at Artanis's nerve cords, but narrowly misses. :Artanis/Amon spins around and grabs Zeratul in mid-air. He holds the Dark Prelate by the throat. *'Amon': This body, all protoss, are mine. :He throws Zeratul into a wall and blasts him with red psi energy, hurling the Nerazim to the ground. :Amon: I will shatter this corrupt cycle... You shall not stand against me. :Wounded but undeterred, Zeratul gets to his feet. *'Zeratul': My life for Aiur. :Zeratul ignites his warp blade. Artanis/Amon, now hovering above the ground, ignites a red psi-blade on each arm and charges at Zeratul. Zeratul charges forward to meet his enemy. The two cross paths; their blades make contact with a flash. They land on opposite sides and freeze. For a moment, it appears neither have been harmed. :Then Zeratul's warp blade powers down and he falls to his knees, mortally wounded. Artanis/Amon turns around, and as he does, his nerve cords fall off. Artanis/Amon howls in fury and pain; his body rises off the ground and violently expels the evil red energies. Freed from Amon's control, he falls back to the ground, landing on all fours. Shaken but unhurt, Artanis looks to Zeratul. *'Zeratul': The Keystone... will guide you... to the xel'naga... :The lights in Zeratul's eyes fade and he slumps over on his side, succumbing to his injuries. Horrified, Artanis goes over and kneels over his fallen friend. *'Artanis': Zeratul... :Artanis holds Zeratul in his arms. The Dark Prelate's body turns to dust and is blown away with the wind. *'Artanis': Forgive me. :Artanis retrieves the only thing left of Zeratul - his warp blade - and stands up, contemplating the task before him. After mission Zeratul is dead, slain by Amon while severing Artanis's nerve cords. But the young Hierarch has much to do before he can grieve for his fallen friend. The Khala is corrupted, binding all those within it to Amon's will. Artanis rallies his remaining forces as the last of the Dark Templar work to free more of their brethren. The Spear of Adun Cinematic: Rescue :Aiur :Much later... :A dying dark templar crawls across the battlefield, before succumbing to his wounds and disintegrating. Two zerglings trot toward phase-smith Karax and a Nerazim Centurion. The Centurion, who has just finished killing a third zergling, turns to confront the incoming zerg, but is attacked from the side by a fourth zergling. :Karax backs away as a hydralisk advances upon him. The hydralisk rears its head to strike when Artanis impales it from behind with his psi-blade. Artanis and his zealots, all of whom have had their nerve cords removed, make quick work of the zerglings. *'Artanis': Phase-smith Karax, I have been looking for you. *'Karax': Artanis, praise the gods! *'Artanis': Your nerve cords... they must be removed. :Karax turns his head, showing his nerve cords have been severed. *'Karax': It was done by the dark templar. I am free of the Khala's corruption! Are there others? :Artanis deactivates his psi-blade. *'Artanis': I have saved all that I could... Come, we must escape this world before time runs out. *'Karax': Escape? How? *'Artanis': The Spear of Adun still rests beneath the ruins of Kor-shakal. Its generators are ancient, but a phase-smith of your ability will know how to bring them online. *'Karax': The Spear of Adun. I... I am honored to have the opportunity. This is fortune we cannot ignore. *'Artanis': Indeed. Come, we must go at once! Before Mission *'Karax': Hierarch, we are en route to the Spear of Adun. As long as its generators still function, I should be able to bring them online. Once the Spear is fully activated, we must flee from this fallen world. The Mission :Scene focuses on the ''Spear of Adun.'' *'Artanis': The Spear of Adun lies dormant beneath the Heart of the Conclave. I had hoped to raise it to secure our victory against the zerg. But now it is our last hope for survival. :Elsewhere, Selendis, possessed by Amon, steps forward. *'Amon/Selendis': Artanis... Why do you flee from your salvation? *'Artanis': Selendis... She has fallen under Amon's control. Karax, we have to bring the Spear of Adun online! :A power cell begins to activate. *'Karax': The first power cell is activating... but the remaining four have been disabled by creep. *'Artanis': I see... We have no choice but to clear them. What of our defenses? *'Karax': Unfortunately, they are without power... However, the Spear of Adun's support systems can aid us. They will allow us to deploy pylons anywhere on the battlefield. We should deploy one here as soon as possible. :(Gameplay) *'Karax': These photon cannons can defend our nexus point, Hierarch. They require only a pylon to function. You can warp in a pylon using the Spear of Adun. Press the "Deploy Pylon" button at the top of the command screen. :A pylon is deployed next to the photon cannons, restoring their power. *'Karax': Our cannons will now fire upon enemies within range. If they become damaged, the shield battery will restore their shielding. *'Artanis': These defenses will indeed be vital to our evacuation, but our first priority must be to clear the power cells of creep. *'Karax': We can now transform our gateways into warp gates. This allows us to warp in warriors to any area with pylon power. *'Karax': Zergling bioforms on approach to our nexus. We must rally our defenses! :The protoss fend off the zerg. *'Karax': I am detecting unpowered warp gates nearby. Constructing a pylon next to them would restore their power, giving us an advantage. The Spear of Adun's Deploy Pylon ability would be ideal for this. Of course, our probes can always warp in pylons as well. :Artanis's forces approach one of the unpowered warp gates. *'Karax': Our forces have discovered a warp gate! Now, we only need to construct a pylon to power it. :The warp gate is restored. *'Karax': Warp gate online. We can begin warping in warriors from it immediately, Hierarch. :If Artanis's forces attack the zerg base. *'Karax': I would advise caution, Hierarch. You are approaching the zerg's hive cluster. It will be heavily defended. :If Artanis's forces attack the corrupted protoss base. *'Karax': Hierarch, I'm detecting a protoss presence in that direction. That path does not lead to a power cell. :Second power cell is activated. *'Karax': The second power cell is active. The Spear's sensor array is reacting... *'Amon': Do not deny your destiny, Artanis. Your people have finally found true unity. *'Karax': Sensors online. Wait-- what is this? Warp prisms approaching our nexus point? *'Artanis': Stalkers, eliminate those warp prisms! :The Daelaam defeat the incoming corrupted protoss. *'Karax': Another pack of zerglings is approaching our nexus from the south. :The protoss fend off the zerg. :Artanis's forces attack the corrupted protoss just south of the power cell that had been activated at the start of the mission. *'Amon': Struggle no more... Be released from your pain! :Second warp gate is restored. *'Artanis': Karax, I've bought another warp gate online. Prepare it for immediate use. :Third warp gate is restored. *'Karax': Well done, Hierarch. All of the abandoned warp gates are now under our control. :Artanis's forces attack the corrupted protoss guarding the southern power cell. *'Amon': All life is broken... flawed. It must be reforged. :Third power cell is activated. *'Amon': Every hand turns against you. Even the ground beneath your feet carries the seeds of my victory. :Nydus worms emerge around the Daelaam base. *'Artanis': Nydus worms! Warriors, strike them down! We are not defeated yet! :Fourth power cell is activated. *'Karax': We're almost finished, Hierarch. The Spear of Adun is nearly online! Only one cell remains. *'Amon': Enough. The end to the cycle of infinite madness has come. Cease your struggle against the salvation I bring. :More Nydus worms emerge around the protoss base. :Artanis's forces attack the corrupted protoss guarding the southeastern power cell. *'Amon': All shall be one. All conflict shall end. :The final power cell is activated. :(Cutscene) *'Karax': Power transfer completed! The Spear of Adun is ready to depart. *'Artanis': Warp all Firstborn free from Amon aboard, Phase-smith. We must flee this world if we are to survive. *'Karax': As you command! :Artanis's zealots are warped away as Nydus worms and corrupted protoss attack the Daelaam base. The ''Spear of Adun's engines power up, and the ship blasts off.'' After Mission Aiur has fallen to Amon. The surviving Templar flee from their home world aboard the Spear of Adun, narrowly escaping Amon's grasp... for now. Without the Khala or the Golden Armada, Artanis must call upon allies old and new before confronting the Dark One again. Cinematic: Arkship *'Karax': The Spear of Adun, a marvel of Khalai engineering and last of the three great arkships... each created to ensure the continuation of our culture in a dark time. Within it chambers rest contingents of Zealots... templar who bravely sacrificed entering suspension so that they may serve vessel's army. Though it pains me greatly. I have begun to severing their nerve cords. The ship's lower decks contain a starforge capable of constructing weapons of war. There is much to learn about this vessel. It technology is ancient, yet highly advanced. We are aboard a relic from a glorious time when our culture shined as constellation. The celestial array has be updated, Hierarch. From here, you may select our next point of travel. *'Artanis': With this vessel, we will avenge what has transpired, Karax. And we will free the Templar! Travel Korhal *'Artanis': Aiur is lost once more... My great vision of reclamation left in ruins. This shall not stand. The terrans of Korhal have in their possession the Xel'naga Keystone which Zeratul foresaw would lead to our salvation. Though I have not seen commander Raynor in many solar returns, I believe he will give the Keystone to us. Shakuras *'Artanis': Aiur lost once more... My grand vision of reclamation left in ruins. I have failed my people. This must not stand. The Nerazim of Shakuras ritually sever their connection to the Khala. Because of this, they are now the last free protoss. I must reach them before Amon's armies. References ko:공허의 유산 대화집/아이어 임무 Category:Quotations